lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Fallen
'Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ' * 394,875-448,126 HP (WA finish) at BR 128 - Merthos 22:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) * 371,348-432,806 HP (WA finish) at BR 107 360 version - Ferret37 13:48, 22 March 2009 (UTC) * On the PC. Couldn't defeat this within 10 (280,000 HP but not even flashing red) but one significant difference seems to be that apart from those shown on the main page at the end of each round it also carried out Hand of God at the start of each round except just once when it carried out Miracle. Therefore continually fighting to revive to stay alive. * Just intrigued at what BR on the PC this has been defeated. At BR 102, can often get it to flashing red but it then usually uses kiss of life and revives. That's barring the Catexia get out of course. Kadven 23:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) * On the PC finally defeated this on the last round at BR 105. It dropped 'Breath of the Omnipotent', 'Stone of the Imperator' and 'Alabaster Orb'. Kadven 15:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) *done this on BR 100 (PC) with around 400.000 HP. Just keep deadlocking it and get 1 or 2 union for a healing.. I done it at 9 turn Defeated the guy at BR 68 on normal and BR 67 on hard mode, excessive use of complex tactics that took me like 8 hours to get working properly. Regardless, he died. Should be killable at BR 55-60 if you grind properly really. Iluf 11:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * BR90: 321,551 damage by turn 5, flashing red, got owned by the Rain of Blades right after though (PC)- Mecorx 08:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * 398,328HP on turn 9 at BR90 on PC Version, dropped ONLY Twilight of the Gods! Breath of the Omniponent, Alabaster Orb and Stone of the Imperator are the quest rewards! - Mecorx 09:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Combat tips One thing I've noticed (BR 64, PC hard mode) is that the Fallen always misses its attacks against any union that is about to use a unique art. It happens with Bel'Quinith Fury, Hundred Flowers and Talisman's Gift. It is particulary a boon when using Talisman's gift, since you will resist the current attack plus be warded against further damage. What I can't tell is whether this trick works at minimum health (most of the times I'm using those skills while my union is flashing red) or at any health level. Another thing that is perhaps worth mentioning is that the Fallen attacks have higher priority than even Eye Cream V, even though Eye Cream V speed rating is listed as SS. Add this to the above, and the fact that there is a tight time limit, and it's probably adviceable to use any special arts as soon as they are available; after all, you won't be able to heal your units in time anyway and unique arts give this kind of invulnerability. Bear in mind, however, that some unique arts will miss because of the Fallen's heightened abilites; in my experience, Hundred Flowers misses 2 out of 3 times when used against a miracled Fallen. EDIT: I thought attacks missed and the Fallen acted first because of Miracle; well, that isn't the case. The Fallen can beat SS speed arts even without using miracle. I guess Miracle makes it happen much more often. Fedejico 10:07, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I managed to beat the Fallen (PC Hard mode) at BR 66. Rest assured: it will miss each and every attack, art (hand of god, apocalypse), or whatever it is that is placed in the action queue before any unique art. Use that to your advantage. Also, morale control is very useful since the Fallen EoT attack damage is heavily dependent on the current morale status. Flanking tactics (keeping one unit flanking turn after turn for morale & healing duties) are also effective. Fedejico 12:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC)